The present invention relates to an electroluminescent device and more particularly to an electroluminescent device for communication apparatus of mobile phone for informing an incoming call.
Conventionally, a relatively loud, resonant sound is given for informing user when an incoming call is received. An improved technique is to show the number of calling person on display unit of mobile phone when such occurs. However, these two conventional techniques are somewhat monotonous. Further, the color of mobile phone is of single color in most cases, while a few mobile phones are colored. But these are unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned because there is no flashing features available on the mobile phone in the above techniques. Thus improvement exists.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electroluminescent device for communication apparatus of mobile phone for informing an incoming call for carrying out a flashing effect on the mobile phone when such occurs.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention provides an electroluminescent device for communication apparatus of mobile phone for informing an incoming call comprising an electroluminescent means and a controller circuit wherein the controller circuit includes a signal receiving unit, an electroluminescent means flashing and driving controller unit, and a driving unit being electrically connected sequentially; and the electroluminescent means is provided on the surface of mobile phone being electrically connected to the controller circuit. This also provides a personalized housing of mobile phone.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.